


Snooze

by SketchyNebula



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Other, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, was a one shot and then became a multi chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyNebula/pseuds/SketchyNebula
Summary: Virgil wasn’t particularly keen on physical contact when he was awake, so Logan was understandably surprised to find out that he was a sleep cuddler.





	1. Snooze, One Shot

Logan’s hands steadily poured the coffee. His tie neat and shirt wrinkle free. The coffee filled the kitchen with it’s smell, and his hand wrapped around the pleasantly warm base of the mug in order to push it a little closer to himself before pulling it up by the handle.

His eyes examined the clock in the kitchen, the time reading 6:30 on the dot. He was right on time. It wouldn’t be an hour before anyone else was even considering getting up, but that gave Logan time to enjoy a quiet morning to himself before the next inevitable crisis.

He took a long sip of his black coffee, walking out into the living room. His eyes glanced up only for him to pull his mug away from his lips, eyes scanning up and down the image he was taking in.

Virgil was asleep, mouth hanging slightly open, knees drawn up and curled into the corner of the couch, his face pressed into the fabric.

Logan normally read his book at this point in time, but he was hard pressed to wake Virgil, seeing as the other already got less than the ideal amount of sleep on average.

Logan placed his mug on the coffee table and tilted his head before walking to sit on the other side of the couch, pushing his book across the table with him.

Virgil, wouldn’t have normally let himself fall asleep in such an open place, normally too paranoid and, well, anxious to do such a thing, but it seems like last night there was some sort of an exception.

Logan pulled his book up from the coffee table, thumbing through the pages until he got to where he placed the sticky-note he used for a bookmark.

Virgil was far enough away from him that neither of them should bother each other with the other’s chosen activity. Giving Virgil one last once-over he slowly began to read, eyes flicking over the page until he forgot where he even was let alone who he was sitting next too.

He got lost in the words. The push and pull of the pacing enticing him until he was sucked out by a jab to his thigh. He looked up, head turning slightly to peer over the side of his book.

Virgil had turned his body at some point, stretching his legs out, his socked feet pressing into Logan’s thigh.

Logan quirked an eyebrow, reaching for his mug and taking a sip before slowly turning back to his book. Virgil’s action was largely unimportant, if a bit out of character, and not particularly annoying or bothersome. Logan let himself fall back into the lines on the page, having made a decision to not worry about it for now.

**Snooze**

Well It was too late to worry about it now.

Virgil’s cheek was pressed flush against Logan’s stomach. Virgil’s head in Logan’s lap and arms wrapped around his waist in a firm hold. Logan was staring down at Virgil, eyes taking in the sight with wide eyes and lax mouth.

Virgil didn’t like a lot of physical contact, always shying away from Patton’s overzealous hugs and Roman’s, rather forceful, pats on the back. So the level of contact he was currently seeking out was exceptionally out of character for him.

Pausing, Logan puffed his lips up a little mind processing the information critically. The warmth on his lap wasn’t particularly unpleasant, certainly abnormal but not disagreeable. So Logan saw no reason to wake the other up if there was nothing intolerable about the current situation.

The heat of the puffs of air that Virgil was letting out of his mouth was almost soothing, and the gentle plush of Virgil’s hair was tickling against a patch of skin where his shirt had happened to ride up his stomach by about an inch.

Logan hummed a little, eyes glancing over the softness of Virgil’s tousled hair before slowly carding his hand through the locks. His hand attempted to pet down the wildly unkempt areas, before he let out a quiet sigh through his nose, threading his fingers in the strands and leaving his hand resting there.

Logan gave Virgil another once over, watching the rise and fall of his chest before turning himself back to his book.

The pages were slowly worked through, eyes probing through two chapters before a small squeaking sound brought him back to the present moment. He slowly pulled his hand out of Virgil’s hair before pulling his book back, eyes snapping down as Virgil lazily yawned.

Virgil’s eyes cracked slightly before snapping open. He sputtered eyes making contact with Logan’s before his limbs pulled away, making him fall off the couch with a thump.

“Are you alright?” Logan asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose as Virgil’s face started to colour bright red.

“W-Why- When did you get here!” Virgil asked, his voice cracking and body shifting.

“Well, I had retrieved my coffee at exactly 6:30 am and sat down on the other side of the couch from you not more than a minute after that.” Logan stated, back straightening as Virgil attempted to stand up. Virgil’s eyes snapped to the wall, Logan’s gaze following the action to the clock which read  7:52 am.

“You mean that- I- for an hour?!” Virgil babbled out, flushed, the palms of his hands snapping to cover his face.

“If you are talking about the placement of your head in relation to myself, that hadn’t happened until a-ways into my sitting next to you. So that had likely been more around the last thirty to forty minutes, though i can only give you an estimate.” Logan stated, observing as Virgil sighed dropping his hands away from his face.

“Why didn’t you just wake me up?” He groaned out, and Logan tilted his head slightly, eyes moving to the side briefly before coming back.

“Well it wasn’t a bother to me at all, I didn’t mind and I know that you have an inclination to get less than adequate sleep.” Virgil’s eyes darted away from him for a second before coming back. He postured himself to stand a little taller than the deep slouch he was previously in, eyes meeting Logan’s for a second.

“R-… I- Really?”

Logan’s eyes broke away for a second before coming back shooting Virgil an incredulous look, “Uh- yes, you get on average three to five hours less sleep than-,”

“No, no,” Virgil waved a hand out in front of himself, stopping Logan, “I- I meant about the not… The like- Not minding- it.. Part…”

“Ah! I see. Yes, the action was not uncomfortable and I actually enjoyed the moment of contact myself. I saw no reason to change the environment that had developed.”

Virgil’s face was tight, and he didn’t say anything else before turning around and leaving the room. Logan watched, eyes following Virgil’s back as he walked up the stairs. He hummed to himself before reaching to tuck his shirt more neatly into his pants, and turning the page in his book.

**Snooze**

The next morning Logan walked into the living room to see a very awake Virgil sitting stiffly on the couch with his hood up, his eyes making contact with everything but Logan.

Logan’s eyebrow rose as he placed his mug on the coffee table. He walked around to the other side of the couch again, pulling his book up, and thumbing through it. He shot one last glance at Virgil before starting.

Logan turned his head as warmth pressed against his side to see Virgil had gravitated to push his shoulder against Logan’s. He watched for a moment more as Virgil squirmed under his gaze before turning back to his book.

It seemed that Virgil was trying to recreate the situation from yesterday morning.

A few minutes passed before he decided to test the hypothesis he was working on. He discreetly pulled his arm up just enough to allow Virgil to sink down from leaning against Logan’s shoulder to resting his head in his lap.

Logan nodded to himself, his hypothesis graduating to theory as he carefully ran his hand through Virgil’s hair.

“Don’t tell the others.” Virgil’s muffled voice spoke from its place pressed against Logan’s abdomen.

“Understood.” Logan stated, watching as Virgil’s shoulders relaxed at his words.

Logan wouldn’t exactly mind a new morning routine.


	2. Snooze, Two Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He moved, sleepy mind focused on his quest for coffee, until the click of an iphone’s camera had him spinning back around again.

Roman’s socked feet dragged on the carpet as he pulled his body down the stairs. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head and pulling the muscles in his back tight before letting the tension fall.

He moved, sleepy mind focused on his quest for coffee, until the click of an iphone’s camera had him spinning back around again. His eyes scanned the living room only to see Patton with his bottom lip between his teeth, his body slightly hunched as he knelt down trying to silently move around the couch.

Virgil’s body was flush up against Logan’s. His head being carefully cradled to the others chest, their legs tangled. Logan’s hand was carefully threaded in Virgil’s hair.

“Patton what are you-,” Patton waved his hand frantically at Roman before pressing a finger to his lips.

“Shhhhh!” The sound caused Virgil to grumble unhappily. Patton and Roman turned to them, holding their breath, both frozen as they stared.

Virgil rolled a little closer to Logan. He moved his head, pulling his arm up to wrap under Logan’s armpit, pressing his face into the others neck. His hair tickled just under Logan’s chin as he settled.

Patton sighed as the silence came back, the soft breathing of the other two continuing. He pulled his phone back up as Roman glanced back and forth from him to the small lump of bodys on the couch.

“Why is- Is that Virgil?” Roman whispered, crouching down next to Patton. Patton nodded, his tongue poked out from between his lips, one eye closed as he moved the phone up and down at different angles. The phone’s shutter sound sounding interspersedly between movements.

Patton’s eyes flickered to Roman once, before he paused something catching his attention. He turned his head to the other an eyebrow quirking as a smile broke out on his lips, making Roman stare at him, with one eyebrow raised.

“Got a bit of a cow lick there?” Patton said and Roman gasped, hand flying up to his head. Patton giggled, snapping a photo, as Roman smoothed his hand over his hair.

“You delete that right now.” Roman said, his voice as stern as it could be while whispering, pointing to the phone in Patton’s hand.

“Oh c’mon kiddo, you just look so gosh darn cute with bed head!”

“No! No, we are not doing this again, you are not keeping that- give the phone here.” Roman reached out, grabbing the phone only for Patton to pull back on it.

Their hands gripped the base of the phone, Roman tugging it to himself as Patton tried to keep his grip. Patton’s arms flailed to his chest as he let go, wincing as Roman lost his grip and the phone went flying.

Heading straight for where Logan and Virgil were sleeping.

In a flash both sets of hands snapped out, their bodies colliding a little as Roman and Patton’s hands brushed.

Roman’s fingers were interlocked with Patton’s. Their eyes were wide as they held the phone over the couch, just inches over Virgil and Logan.

“You know-,” Their heads snapped down, panicked eyes locking with the critical gleam of Logan’s, “If you would prefer to engage in casual physical contact as well, all you would have to do is request to join.”

Roman stared down at Logan’s very much awake face, his mouth hanging open a little as Patton closed his eyes tightly, lips pulled back in a grimace.

“W- we uh, thought you were asleep…” Patton said, cracking one of his eyes open, the corner of one of his lips perking up in a half smile.

“Well, no. I already had my morning coffee.” Logan said succinctly, volume just as low as the others.

Roman pulled the phone back, taking it out of Patton’s hand and selecting the photo of himself before deleting it.

“There.” He said, throwing the device into Patton’s lap as he stood up. He moved to the entrance of kitchen, before turning back and whispering over his shoulder, “I heard Virgil up and about at midnight last night so he’ll most likely be out for a while.” He stated, before he moved into the kitchen. Logan nodded, his lips pressed tightly together as he looked down to the sleeping body that was pressed against his own.

“I assumed that would be the conventional outcome of this mornings routine.” Logan said as he shifted Virgil’s head in order to support his neck better.

“Routine?” Patton asked crossing his legs and cradling the back of his phone against his palms, his hands settled in his lap, “Well shucks, how long has this been going on?”

Logan’s eyes idly looked to the left as he thought back on his information, “It will be exactly a week as of this morning.” Logan stated.

“A week?” Patton asked, his eyebrows shooting to his hairline, “I think I would have noticed a cuddle party going on out here on the couch every morning for a week?” He said and Logan nodded.

“I would suspect that you would have, however Virgil doesn’t normally stay asleep for this long.” Logan pulled his hand out of Virgil’s hair to lightly press it into Virgil’s back, rubbing in lazy circles. Virgil’s muscles relaxed underneath his palm a small squeaking sound pulling from his lips as his shoulders relaxed. Logan gave him a sad smile.

“He normally wakes himself up in some sort of distress before he is even able to enter his first REM cycle. Then, he normally leaves…” Logan trailed off as Virgil’s arm pulled itself out from under Logan’s shoulder before folding itself between their stomachs.

“-he’s been sleeping for longer bouts of time, It’s steadily increasing. He’s almost finished a cycle” Logan said pulling his forearm tightly against Virgil’s back, securing Virgil’s torso more firmly against Logan’s own. Virgil sighed at the contact, pressing his face into the crook of Logan’s neck.

“Awwwww.” Patton crooned, his hands interlocking around the phone, pulling it up just beneath his chin. Logan sighed, eyes scanning Virgil up and down as the other tried to burrow closer.

“I also fear he maybe touch-deprived.” Logan stated and Patton’s face fell, “I’ve been worried about his sleeping habits for a while,” Logan stated, eyes snapping up to lock with Patton’s, “I know that he doesn’t normally attempt to sleep until a lot later than most people, but now I fear that he isn’t actually finishing any of his sleep cycles.”

A small clang could be heard from the kitchen doorway and both Logan and Patton’s head’s turned to see Roman re-entering the living room. His hands clutching two steaming mugs of coffee.

Roman’s looked up, his eyes darting back and forth between the two. It was silent as he walked over to the group, holding out the second mug for Patton to take.

“What do we do,” Patton asked, his voice small and quiet.

“To be completely candid with the both of you… I don’t know,” Logan said. “He seems to only want to sleep when being held, but I don’t have enough data to draw a conclusion on why that is.”

“Well,” Roman stated, “Sounds like you just need to keep holding him then.”

Logan glanced away before looking at Roman again, “I- yes- I suppose- that would appear to be the solution to the situation at hand.”

Roman smirked before pulling a blanket off the back of a chair and throwing it around the both of them.

“Then… hold him.” Roman turned, walking back up the stairs with his mug safely gripped in his hand.

Patton tisked, standing and pocketing his phone. He placed his mug on the coffee table, pulling the edges of the blanket more firmly around the two before tucking the top around Logan and Virgil’s necks.

Virgil blew some air out of his nose, ducking his head under the blanket as he curled himself into Logan’s chest.

Logan smiled, eye trailing after Patton as he left. He lowered his head, pressing his mouth against the top of Virgil’s head.

“I supposed that advice is satisfactory."


	3. Snooze, Chapter 3 (because I guess I can’t keep calling them “shot’s” anymore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would never do it again. He couldn’t.

Virgil’s eyes were burning, his limbs heavy.

The weight of his body pulled each cell down so much he didn’t think he could pull his arms up from his sides. His body was probably about to give out.

Despite this, despite each and every stab of sleep deprived pain his eyes would throb with, despite each and every movement that made his body shake and beg to be allowed to rest, despite his body, his mind wouldn’t quiet.

It yelled.

Every second it yelled. Crying out with some new, awful possibility that Virgil knew probably wasn’t a concern.

But it yelled.

Virgil was used to waves of blacking out. One moment sitting on his floor the next waking up, his nose sore from where it was digging into his carpet.

He was normally in his room.

He almost always was in his room.

Why wasn’t he in his room?

He had woken up, barely breaching consciousness. His short bout of blacking out had his eyes narrowing against the burn of fluorescent lights as he cracked them open before he let himself fall to the wayside and get a few minutes of blissful peace.

Sleep. He slept.

His mind too muddled to throw itself full-throttle into hypothetical situations, it took advantage quickly plunging into sleep before the brief seconds of silence it was given was snatched away.

He slept.

His body was warm, a feeling that had his brow knitting together. The scratchy carpet of his room was replaced by a soft warmth that quickly brought him back. His eyes opening to see a familiar face.

Glasses and a calculated gaze filled his vision.

‘Logan’ his brain registered, pulling into focus everything around him and slamming it into his face. He grimaced, heart thudding, chest welling up with fear and guilt as he threw himself off the other.

‘Why was I even here in the first place’

His eyes connected with the rug. Each thread there suddenly holding every situation, every outcome this could have.

Disgust or fury, annoyance or awkwardness.

He was touching Logan.

Sleeping, on him.  

“Are you alright?” Logan asked, his hand reaching up, slowly pushing his glasses further up his nose. His eyes bore into the Virgil, the patch of skin they chose to rest on burning with fear. Virgil’s face heated up, his eyes flickering around at the air in front of him.

“W-Why- When did you get here!” Virgil asked, his voice cracking in a way that made him cringe. He let his body weight shift, pulling his weight off the shoulder that he had landed on in the fall.

“Well, I had reatreved my coffee at exactly 6:30 am and sat down on the other side of the couch from you not more than a minute after that.” Logan stated, matter of factly. He spoke in a way that made Virgil freeze.

His mind halting at every word.

Nothing to turn over. Everything was exact.

Measured. Logan spoke, but he spoke specifically.

He spoke calmly.

As Virgil attempted to stand up, his eyes finally gaining the courage to dare snap to the wall, to snap away from Logan for the brief second it would take to tell the time.

7:52 am.  
“You mean that- I- for an hour?!” Virgil felt his face flush, his hands immediately coming to cover his eyes, cover his face.

Trying to hide, disappear.

To stop the barrage of laughter that entered his head. The feeling of imminent doom filling his chest as a dark black cloud.

Every second of sleep he got wasn’t worth it.

The pressure of sleep deprivation was much more welcome to this.

The heat of failing, the pain in his heart at being seen as someone who needed to be toted through life like a fragile, ‘this-side-up’ package.

He could handle himself. He always handled himself.

The image of Patton smiling at him, his eyes crinkled as he laughed, ‘You’re so independent’ he said once.

Virgil was independent.   
“If you are talking about the placement of your head in relation to myself, that hadn’t happened until a-ways into my sitting next to you. So that had likely been more around the last thirty to forty minutes, though i can only give you an estimate.” Logan stated, his calm voice ticking until it breached Virgil’s muddy mind, breaking through enough haze and fear to make Virgil pull himself back.

Virgil let his hand fall. His heart empty.   
“Why didn’t you just wake me up?” He groaned, eyes crunching as his eyebrows pulled together.

Logan tilted his head slightly, eyes flickering away, a thought passing through.

Probably about how pathetic it must be for Virgil to need a life sized teddy bear to sleep for more than an hour.

At least, that’s what Virgil was thinking about.  
“Well it wasn’t a bother to me at all, I didn’t mind and I know that you have an inclination to get less than adequate sleep.” Virgil’s eyes fell, pulling away. The words were true but why.

Why were they true.

Why did Logan know that?

His spine straightened, mind pulling the rest of the word up all at once.  
“R-… I- Really?” Virgil stuttered out his voice weak, his mind on hold.  
“Uh- yes, you get on average three to five hours less sleep than-,” Virgil’s brain snapped back, back peddling.  
“No, no,” Virgil waved his hand out, he didn’t need to hear that right now.“I- I meant about the not… The like- Not minding- it.. Part…” Virgil wanted to take it back. The words slipping through his lips before he could understand them. Think through their effects. Before he could weigh the risks and stop himself.

It sounded stupid, irrevocably, irresponsibly risky.   
“Ah! I see. Yes, the action was not uncomfortable and I actually enjoyed the moment of contact myself. I saw no reason to change the environment that had developed.”   
Virgil felt nothing. His own world fading out for a second before slamming into him so hard he fought the need to fall over.

To pass out again.

To throw up.

Virgil went back to his room.

**Snooze**

Virgil’s hands were shaking in his slap. His mind screaming again.

He wanted the quiet.

Just a few seconds of selfish silence.

“I actually enjoyed the moment of contact myself-,”   
The words rang in his ears, eyes following air, chasing nothing as they rang in his ears.

Logan sat beside him, the couch dipping the air filling with the smell of coffee, the beverage that stopped working to help him a long time ago.

He froze as Logan started to get comfortable.

Body tensing, he missed his chance.

It was gone.

There was no more room, no space for Virgil to insert himself into without disturbing the other.

The silence.

The quiet that had persisted at least for long enough to allow him more than an hour of sleep.

The peaceful nothing he had received. A peace that he hadn’t had, hadn’t ever had until that mistake.

That awful, pitiful, beautiful mistake.

A mistake that had given Virgil more sleep than he had received in a week.

He leaned.

Heart pounding, his eyes begging him to close them.

He leaned and Logan stayed.

He didn’t tense. His body was warm and solid, just underneath the fabric of their clothing. Virgil’s skin itched in a hungry way. The neediniss growing.

Why wasn’t this enough.

It was supposed to be enough.

Logan pulled his arm up, the missing warmth making Virgil’s heart fall until his body was titling. He landed in Logan’s lap, his head being cradled. The warmth surrounded his face, and he pressed into it.

Hungry and terrible he soaked in the contact. A hand ran through his hair and it was so beautifully soft and abhorrent that he could only swallow. Wanting to stop the contact and keep it going forever.

Afraid that if he moved even an inch that the former would become a reality.

“Don’t tell the others.” Virgil’s lips slipped on the words and all he needed to hear was a muffled, “Understood.” from Logan before his brain was suddenly fuzzy.

He slept.

**Snooze**

Virgil’s eyes cracked open. Slowly. Everything coming in at a steady pace.

Then, suddenly, all at once.

Virgil was up. He was standing. Pulling away from Logan.

They were laying together, bodys pressed lengthwise on the couch.

How long was he asleep?

What was he doing.

“Virgil-,”

“I- I am sorry.” Virgil said, his body shaking as he stepped backwards, away from Logan

His mind was clearer than before. His head coming to equilibriums under the balance of sleep.

Sleep that he could never, ever engage in this way again.

His eyes stared right past Logan as he sunk out, his eyes burning as he felt a few tears leak.

Loss.

He was grieving.

Whether he was grieving sleep or the contact he had revealed in Virgil would never know, but his heart was sore.

He was the one who was supposed to protect all of them from getting hurt, how could he let himself hurt. Why is he in pain. What was he doing.

He wasn’t doing it.

He would never do it again.

He couldn’t.


	4. Snooze, Chapter 4:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan didn’t have a single clue to solving the situation. Logan himself had been very receptive to the arrangement that Virgil had expressed need for and the other- He had been sorry about that? About what?

Logan was worried.

The feeling was not his jurisdiction really, but it was easy enough to recognise.

The unfamiliar spark in his mind had him spending more time staring at his food than eating it. It was probably cold by now, but his mind was turning over his and Virgil’s previous interactions in his head.

_“I am sorry”_

That’s what he had said, what Virgil had said, before he left that is. His voice cracking before he sunk out with a terrified look on his face.

Sorry?

Sorry for what?

What could have caused Virgil to feel regret or penitence in this situation?

Logan didn’t have a single clue to solving the situation. Logan himself had been very receptive to the arrangement that Virgil had expressed need for and the other-

He had been sorry about that? About what?

Emotions. The bane of this existence.

Well… the bane of his existence…

Logan looked up, making eye contact with Patton for a split second. The other froze mid-bite, placing his fork down on the table, eyes flickering from Roman back to Logan.

“Um… something wrong Logan?”

“Virgil isn’t sleeping well.” Logan stated, Patton and Roman looked up at him from their plates. Exchanging a look before turning back to him.

“Ummmm, yes- I mean- I thought you were already working on that though?” Roman asked, his voice uncertain as he gestured to Logan with his fork.

“We are. Or at least I had assumed we were? Perhaps falsely?” Logan said before shaking his head, “The other day after the two of you had taken your leave, Virgil had woken- about an hour later. He had seemed to be in a state of panic before he apologized and immediately sunk out.”

Patton hissed his eyes flickering between the two.

“Oh, poor kiddo.” Patton mumbled and Logan’s back straightened his body tilting forward a little.

“What? What am I missing?”

Patton shrugged, turning his fork over in his hand, eyes downcast “He’s anxiety. I don’t know what’s going on in his head but it probably wasn’t good.”

“What do I do?” Logan asked, his voice serious as Patton looked back up to him.

“I don’t know.”

The rest of dinner was spent in silence.

**Snooze**

Virgil had his pathetic meter turned up to eleven today.

His mind ran with worst case scenario after worst case scenario as his hand lightly pressed against the wood of the door. He pressed his ear up against it, his lip between his teeth. His chest holding a breath as he listened. Straining his ears for any sign, and indicator or possibility the Logan was still awake.

The only sound was the thumping of his own heart as he cracked the door open, the still, silence of the room pressing into his flesh.

He tried.

He tried so hard, tossing and turning, in his bed. His adrenaline up as doing nothing allowed his mind the freedom to wander in to dark corners. To press truths he didn’t want to hear against his skin.

He couldn’t sleep, but he needed to.

He needed to so badly, the taste he had gotten wasn’t enough and here he was.

His mind muddled as he tiptoed into the room, his heart attempting to escape his chest.

Logan was asleep, lying on his back with his arms attached to his sides, his breathing soft.

Virgil swallowed, his throat restricting.

He carefully lowered himself onto the floor by the others bed, hoping this was enough.

Hoping that Logan’s presence would be enough.

That he could find respite for a few hours and carefully leave before Logan woke up.

Virgil curled in on himself, pulling his hood up to cushion his head as he laid on his side, facing away from the others bed.

Virgil listened to Logan’s breathing, body desperate for something he was too scared to ask for.

**Snooze**

Logan’s eyes peeled open, a hand going to rub the sleep out of them as he sat up in bed.

His eyes glanced over to the clock.

The time showing that it was fifteen minutes before the alarm was scheduled to go off. That’s a new record.  

A shuffling sound could be heard on his left and his head turned only for his eyes to freeze on a lump of black curled up on his floor. The lump freezing it’s attempt to crawl under the bed.

“Virgil?” He asked, voice baffled as the other tensed his breath fluttering in a way that told Logan he was very much awake, and Logan sighed, “Virgil,” he whispered. His voice was more soft as he slung his legs over the side of the bed.

Virgil tried to press himself further under the bed and Logan frowned, reaching down to pull the other out a little more.

“That isn’t a wise idea, heat rises. That means that the floor is more likely to be cold than not.” Logan said, stepping around the other’s body. He crouched, pulling Virgil’s hood back enough to see the other’s eyes.

Virgil’s eyes moved under his eyelids before he slowly opened them.

“I- I’m so so- I’m sorry.” Virgil said shaking as he pulled himself from the ground.

Logan’s face tensed, his hand going to grib Virgil’s wrist.

“Would you like to join me during our REM cycles?” Logan asked, quickly. Specifically.

Virgil’s face was frozen, his eyes wide as he shook his head.

“I- I didn’t mean too- wake you- I mean- I’m- I’m just so sorry-,”

“I don’t understand why you think this situation warrants an apology.” Logan stated and Virgil froze his mouth opening and closing as if to answer, “I see no issue here. If you require assistance to get through typical sleeping patterns than I am more than willing to engage in physical affections” He gently pulled Virgil’s arm, leading him back to his bed.

“Are- are you- Really?,” Virgil asked and Logan raised an eyebrow, nodding.

“Of course,” he said, and Virgil let himself be pulled under the covers of the bed. Logan wrapping his arms around Virgil as Virgil pressed his face into the others chest.

“I- I’m sor-,”

“Good night Virgil.” Logan whispered over the top of the other, his face pressing against the top of the other’s head.

**Snooze**

Logan poured a coffee into two cups, handing one to Virgil, who was sitting on the edge of the counter.

“Oh! You guys running a little behind on your ‘routine’ today.” Patton said, giving Logan a meaningful look as he walked into the kitchen, immediately moving to reach up for a pan.

“Well,” Logan pushed his glasses up his nose, eyes glancing over to where VIrgil was hunching into his coffee, “I think that we’ve decided on a new routine of sorts.”

He smiled at Virgil who blushed as he sipped his coffee.

**The End**


End file.
